this invention relates to toothpicks and dental floss for cleaning teeth and removing plaque.
Toothpicks are beneficial dental devices. They are small and easy to carry. However, when they are carried unprotected in the pocket, they become dirty and are not sanitary. Because toothpicks are sharply pointed objects, they could penetrate the user's clothing and could cause discomfort or pain to the user when they engage the adjoining body portion or skin.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,433 to Edison, U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,301 to Sulskis, U.S. Pat. No. 6,418,940 to Tcherny, toothpicks are enclosed in protective sanitary containers.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,905 to Stuart, the toothpick case used as a handle. However, after taking out a toothpick from the case, it is necessary to mount the toothpick to the case in order to use the case as a handle.
Known sanitary containers storing more than one toothpick could be easily contaminated during taking out of the container even the very first toothpick, especially, when the user has no possibility to wash his or her hands before doing it. A toothpick which is taken out could be contaminated as well.
There are known combinations of toothpicks and dental floss, for example U.S. Pat. Application No. 2006/0070636 to Peters describes a toothpick with a length of dental floss wound around it. Most of such devices need sanitary cases to protect both toothpick and dental floss.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,915,392 to Isaac, the described combination of a toothpick and dental floss holds the floss inside the toothpick. However, the toothpick itself needs a sanitary container. The toothpick has a perforated area or break point near its middle. When the toothpick is broken a useable length of dental floss is exposed, however, the surfaces of the broken ends are not safe especially for children users because they may result in pricking the user's face, his or her mouth or hands.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 5,174,314 to Charatan and to U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,625 to Sanders, the described devices contain floss in housings with pointed ends to be used as toothpicks. However, the housings if they are used as toothpicks need sanitary containers. In order to release the floss, the parts of the housing should be separated. The patents teach to clean teeth with floss attached to parts with pointed ends which is not safe especially for children users because it may result in pricking the user's face or his or her mouth.
Many children were braces in order to correct the position of their teeth. They are recommended to clean their teeth and braces after each meal. However existing toothpicks and toothpick and floss combinations are not safe enough, sanitary and attractive to children users.